


the nose fic

by shigeokagayema



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cumplay, ITS THE NOSE FIC IM GROSS, M/M, fucking ?? possibly, im only posting a little bit of it let me know if i should continue, lots of even talking about isaks nose later, sex ?? idk, unbeta'd for now :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeokagayema/pseuds/shigeokagayema
Summary: Even is possessive and he loves everything about Isak. He wants to mark him up, he wants to claim him and possess him. But there's a part on Isak's body he hasn't claimed yet.Isak's nose.





	the nose fic

Even loved every limb on Isak’s body. Every little part on Isak’s body made his heart skip several beats, whether it was his curly angelic hair or his dimples that’d appear every time he smiled at Even. Or his long lashes and rosy cheeks. There was so much about him that Even loved, that Even admired from afar or even up close. 

There was something about Isak that made Even want to mark him up. It went from hickeys to small bruises and the occasional indentations from Even’s fingernails that’d bloom on Isak’s flesh. Even wanted everyone to know that Isak was his and his only. He knew Isak didn’t mind either, he’d always catch Isak admiring the bruises on his skin whenever they were lying on bed snuggled together. Isak would always bite at his lower lip as he traced his fingers delicately along the bruises Even had created. In those moments, Even loved Isak the most.

But that was only the start of Even’s journey of marking Isak up. It wasn’t limited to only bruises and whatnot. Even’s most favorite way to mark Isak up was to streak his pretty cheeks with his cum. After fucking Isak raw he’d let him lay on his back, jerking himself on and ejaculate all over Isak’s face. Isak would let him separate his pink pretty cupid bow lips and open his mouth right up for Even’s cum. It was adorable how submissive he could be, how he’d let Even paint him white with his cum.

Even appreciated how open and willing Isak was. But he had more ideas for him and Isak, he didn’t want to stop there. He had something on his mind for weeks, it tied into one of many “Isak obsessions” Even has. 

Isak’s nose.

Even leaned back in his seat at the cafe. He was currently out with the boy squad and Isak, but they were caught up in one of Magnus’ many stories about vilde. Even was too busy caught up staring at Isak’s fairy-like nose. It was so pretty and tilted up, it was adorable whenever it pressed against Even’s when they kissed. It was so squishy and soft, he always wanted to nip it. Even kept fantasizing about Isak’s nose. He really wanted to act out on his ideas, he wanted to cum all over his face and in his mouth until he got some in his nostrils. 

Even was starting to get a semi thinking about pressing the tip of his cock against Isak’s nostril. Watching the pre-cum slicking up his nose. Adorable, he wanted to mark him there -- he wanted to press there softly. Even held back a groan, he needed to pull himself together -- Isak was sitting there smiling with his friends and laughing softly. He eventually looked up, probably noticing Even’s heavy gaze. Isak tilted his head to the side, shooting Even a questioning look. He leaned over pressing his hand gently onto Even’s thigh. Giving him a concerned look, he was so sweet being so worried about Even. 

But boy did Even want to fuck him and his cute nose. Getting cum everywhere on Isak’s face and the tip of his nose and leaking it out of his nostrils. He really needed to stop thinking about Isak’s nostrils and his cum all over him. And Isak really needs to move his hand right now, it was cutting way too close to his dick area. But Isak wasn’t paying attention and nor did he realize how badly he was affecting Even.


End file.
